Sins of a Centaur
by Oshaus
Summary: When Hermione takes a trip to the Forbidden Forest she has an experience she'll never forget. One Shot.


Hermione stood in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest. The moon shined bright between the trees and the wind blew on her hair. The naughty girl had sneaked out of the castle to see what creatures roamed the forest.

She placed down some parchment and a quill from her bag and laid it on a nearby rock. Nothing stirred. She ruffled her hair from frustration. Didn't anything interesting come out at night? She remembered the night from her first year when Harry had met the centaur, Firenze. But now, in her sixth year, all she saw was a butterfly dart through an oak tree.

Since she'd obviously been mistaken, Hermione decided to pack up her bag and leave. As she was heading back towards the castle she heard a shuffling of hooves.

"What are you doing in our woods?" asked a voice coming from behind her.

Hermione gasped and turned around. She saw a shadowy figure of a man from under the oak the butterfly had passed through.

"I'm sorry sir. Are you Professor Slughorn?" She squinted to see clearer. No, the man she saw was too tall. In fact he didn't look like anybody she knew.

"I am no human, child," he said as he stepped into the moonlight. He was, in fact, no human. He was a centaur; man from the waist up and the hindquarters of a wild stallion. "My name is Firenze," he said as he looked at her.

"Please don't harm me," she said, taking her wand from the inside of her pocket. She held it shakily at the centaur.

Firenze scoffed, "Don't make me laugh, mortal. I meant no harm upon you, but never point that at me." When Hermione placed her wand aside he continued, "These woods are dangerous for your kind. Leave before my brothers come. They won't have as much pity as I."

Hermione felt offended. How does he have the nerve to call her weak? She was more than capable of fending off any creature of these woods, especially that smelly horse.

But before she went off on him for his insult, she noticed his animalistic quality. Beneath his hind legs was a massive penis. As a girl Hermione had noticed the enormous limbs when she went horseback riding with her parents, but never had she been so turned on. Her panties began to soak.

"Be gone, child!" he shouted at her. A chill shot down her back from the strength of Firenze's voice.

"On one condition," Hermione said. She was nervous at the prospect of asking but she went on with it, "Pleasure me, Firenze." She looked at him like the slut she was. Hermione was no virgin; all those summers at home she had spent at home fucking her father's friends made her an expert. She never had sex with Ron and Harry because she liked to keep the "nice schoolgirl" attitude around. Nights in her bedroom consisted of regular masturbation when her roommates went to sleep.

"You want to engage in intercourse?" Firenze asked her. She knew he must not get much action in these woods. She was doing him a favor. "If that what it takes to get rid of you." He said it as if it was a chore, but his sly smile argued otherwise. He galloped over to her and picked her up. Firenze carried her over to the middle of the clearing and set her down on a soft patch of grass.

"Not too hard, please," she said, eyeing his fully erect penis. It was nearly two feet long! She began to remove her robes.

As she stripped the cool wind made her nipples harden. She bit down on her lower lip. Now she was in nothing more than bra, panties, and her Gryffindor tie. Firenze's penis began to bob up and down. He was ready to fuck the naughty school girl.

Firenze walked over to Hermione and put her in doggy style position. Her ass was now toward him and he gently took the panties off. Firenze knelt arched himself hover her and, inch by painful inch, he forced 10 inches into her virgin ass. She screamed as if the Cruciatus Curse had been inflicted on her. After about a minute of tears the penis felt so natural. It glided in and out of her loose asshole, driving Hermione into a state of ecstasy. The centaur growled in joy as he gave Hermione a life changing experience. Was this bestiality? Maybe, but it definitely was fun.

Hermione crawled away from his swollen dick and turned around. She started with a simple lick on the head of his penis. Pretty soon she was sucking like that memorable time with her dad's colleague, Dr. Woodcock (he lived up to his name). Half of Firenze's shaft was wet with her saliva and he moaned.

It wasn't until the final part of the ordeal that Hermione entered a deluge of pure bliss. She lay down, spread eagle, as Firenze began his assault. He penetrated her vagina and began thrusting like a beast. How much was in there? At least 15 inches. She couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing because the next thing she knew they reached a simultaneous orgasm. Semen blasted her insides, sending a flow of cream everywhere.

She remained on the ground, slipping into unconsciousness. Her eyes began to close. The last thing she saw was Firenze galloping away, a trail of cum at his feet. Hermione lay naked in the Forbidden Forest and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
